


Fluid

by threewalls



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: BDSM, Caning, Drabble, M/M, Sex Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-15
Updated: 2005-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-17 04:03:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Muraki seeks professional help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluid

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Limits](https://archiveofourown.org/works/172699) by [threewalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls). 



On Muraki's thirtieth birthday, he writes to Oriya about the meeting of a youth and a tractor-- another life lost. Drops of liquid appear to have distorted the ink.

On his next visit, Oriya takes Muraki aside and shows him a room.

He explains; Muraki agrees.

When Oriya cannot see Muraki's pale skin for the wet sheen of red, he drops the cane and rushes to unlatch Muraki's wrists. They sink to their knees together.

"You haven't reached my limit," Muraki says, dry-eyed and confused.

When he reaches to tip up Oriya's chin, Muraki feels wetness there.

"You've reached mine."


End file.
